Legends of Demons and Maidens
by Kimi-Gurl
Summary: There once was a lost maiden. There once was an exiled demon. There once was a maiden child. There once was an imprisoned demonness. What is the truth in legends? What happens when they end? Tiniest YuGiOh Crossover SessOC SessRin SessKagur REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Small Discription:

There once was an exiled demon walking in the rain, though it did not touch him, for his sorrow was so great no wind, nor rain, nor sunshine, nor light dared to touch him.

There once was a strange maiden, who had long ago lost her way. She did not see, did not feel, did not hear, did not love.

On a dark night where the thunder beings drove themselves into the ground one after another to signal the great god Zues was angry, a demon will find his way, a maiden will find her heart, and in the darkness of the moon, through the howl of the wolf, legends will be told. And the truth in their endings will be known.

'_There once was a lost maiden. There once was an exiled demon. There once was a great demon. There once was a maiden child. There once was an imprisoned demonness. What is the truth in legends? What happens when they end?_'

AN: Few notes here.

I wrote this chapter after reading the disappointing ending of a certain story

This is part of a 'series'

Devi pointed out to me that people may think I ripped the 'legend' thing off from another author…this is NOT true. I wrote the legends a long time ago as apart of another story that Devi was going to write, but she decided not to with all the stories she has now…so this is a bit of a disclaimer.

This first legend is the YuGiOh part legend. Next will be a two part Inuyasha which is why this one is so long.

The first three will be in 'legend' form, then a one shot then another legend.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Yu-Gi-Oh. Nor is it a ripped off idea.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Legend of the Wolf Maiden and the Pharaoh

Long ago in the time of the great pyramids, in the land of great power. There lived a great pharaoh who ruled with an iron fist. It was said this pharaoh was said to be cold, cruel, and merciless to his enemies. Even though he loved and cared for his people and lands he would not let it show beyond his cold eyes.

He was feared by all others so much that armies would fall to their knees before him when he came to conquer them.

The great pharaoh was also a great warrior with much pride. It is said that after conquering the known world the pharaoh grew so arrogant that he attempted to wage war on the gods themselves. The great God Ra grew tired and insulted by the pharaoh's arrogance and set a great fire on Egypt's palace.

But fortunately the goddess Isis took pity on the pharaoh and sent to him the great Blue Dragon who then spread it's great wings and shielded the pharaoh from Ra's great flame. It briefly held the great beast then gathered the pharaoh in it's claws and was lead by Isis to a land not yet discovered by civilized man.

When the pharaoh awoke he found himself in a strange land surrounded by plants and beasts he had never before seen. He began to believe that he had died and was now in the afterlife. But the great goddess Isis came to him. "Pharaoh" she said "Your heart has become cold and your mind has filled with pride. It is because of this that the great god Ra has become angered with you. You may never return to Egypt."

At the thought of losing his people and his great land the pharaoh dropped to his knees and begged the goddess to help him. "Great Isis who's beauty and power is beyond this world" the pharaoh said "How can I prove to Ra that I will never grow so arrogant again? How can I regain the land I love so much and the people I care for so?"

But Isis refused to help the pharaoh and for 4 days hence the pharaoh would slaughter an exotic beast and beg for help from the goddess who saved him. On the fourth day the goddess relented. She flew to the earth and said to him "Pharaoh take this box" she said presenting him with a box made of gold and jewels "Travel to the West and sprinkle this with the water from the great ocean. Travel to the North and fill it with the air from the cold. Travel to the East and lay it in the earth for three days hence. Travel to the South and then light the air from the north inside the fire. Finally journey to the center of this land and present it to the great bird you will find. If it wishes, it will then return you to the land you loves so much."

The pharaoh took the box and began his journey the next morning. He set out on a great journey to the four corners of the great undiscovered land.

He went to the west and first saw there were people living on the great land. People of the fish. And so he said to them "Great people, I am a man from across the world. Help me get home."

The people did not understand him took pity on him. So they allowed him safe passage through their land and he sprinkled water on the box from the great ocean. This turned the jewels on the box to stone. The pharaoh was surprised but did not question it, and so he turned to the people of the land and found he could now speak their language, so he told them of his next task. They pointed him north and presented him with proper clothes and presented him with a great bird to help him in his travels. In thanks the pharaoh gave them his crown.

So the pharaoh traveled to the north, the land of the great winter. After traveling many days he met the people of the wolf. He said to them "Great people, I am a man from across the world. Help me get home."

The people accepted the man's plea and allowed him passage through their land. They allowed him to capture air for his box, and when it filled the box, the silver on the box turned to clay. The pharaoh then turned to the people and found he understood their wolves. So the people pointed him to the east and presented him with a wolf to guide his way. In thanks the pharaoh presented them with his gold plated sandals. Before he left the headman of the people took the pharaoh "Come with me" he said.

The pharaoh followed the headman until nighttime fell upon them. The headman then stopped at the edge of a large forest. "Turn around" he said.

The pharaoh did as instructed and found himself face to face with the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. "She has been given to you by the grandfather wolf" said the headman "But she only takes this form at night. It is through this form that she will guide you."

The pharaoh was great full for the company as well as guide.

After leaving the headman the Pharaoh traveled East. After traveling for so long he found more people, the people of the corn. He walked up to them and said "Great people, I am a man from across the world. Please help me get home."

And so the people took pity on the pharaoh and allowed him to travel through their lands. He then buried his box in the ground. During the three days he waited there was great feast and celebration in his honor as he told stories of his travels and his kingdom. On the third day he dug up the box to find the gold was now rust. There was a sad farewell as the pharaoh presented the people with his jeweled chest armor. The people then pointed him South and with a thank you he was on his way. He traveled to the South with the wolf he began to love and the bird he now treasured.

He then came upon another people. People of the sun. He walked up to them and said "Great people, I am a man from across the world. Please help me get home."

And so the people took pity on him. They lead him to their shrine which held an eternal flame. Going inside he then filled the box with fire. And when he closed the box it shattered. The pharaoh fell to his knees in sadness at the thought of never returning to Egypt.

The people then surrounded the pharaoh and took the shattered box in their hands and raised it to the sky. The box was then placed together before the pharaoh's eyes . Eternally great full the pharaoh took the box back and joined in the great celebrations that followed. And before he left he presented them with his belt made of gold, silver and jewels. He then said farewell and left with the wolf he loved and the bird he treasured.

He then journeyed to the center of the great land, to the mountains of rock , deep in the forest, he traveled for 4 days and 4 nights, until he approached the biggest mountain in the forest. Not knowing what to do he raised his book to the sky "I pray to the gods they will accept my offering and sent me home."

It was then that the bird first given to him spread it's great wings and turned into the phoenix. In amazement and fear the pharaoh fell to his knees and when the phoenix spoke it spoke with Ra's great voice. "Pharaoh, I have watched you in your great journeys, and I have seen how you changed. When we met I had a broken wing and though you had no time you sill took me to yourself and cared for me. It's because of this that I will grand you pardon and return you to your land."

The pharaoh tears then fell to the ground in happiness "Take my claw and we shall go" said the phoenix.

The pharaoh was about to take the birds claw when he remembered the wolf maiden who had stayed with him from the beginning and he had fallen in love with.

"Phoenix" he said "Can I bring my companion with me?"

The phoenix shook it's head "Just as you are not of this world. She is not of yours."

The pharaoh for the first time since starting his journeys hesitated. The wolf had been with him since the beginning and he felt great sorrow when thinking about leaving the wolf behind. The phoenix did not wait for his plea and took the pharaoh. The pharaoh cried out for his companion and the wolf followed the great bird until met with a mountain top. But determined to follow the pharaoh she leaped from the mountain top but was pulled into the sky by the god Anubis.

The pharaoh returned to his land and his people but though he was finally home, the pharaoh could not find peace. At night he could hear the wolves howls through the sky and he dreamed of his companion alone. After many sleepless nights and foodless days he decided to build the wolf a shrine. After construction was finished he lay the box he had carried with him through the undiscovered land. After he then became one of the greatest pharaoh's Egypt had ever seen. At night he still heard the lonely howls of the wolf he loved so. And so he then raised his hands to the sky and dove from his palace but did not fall do the ground, instead he floated into the sky and his body exploded to become stars.

It was then that the Pharaoh and the Wolf maiden were reunited finally to continue embracing one another for all eternity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please review even if you hate it!


	2. The Demon and the Human Child

AN: This is shorter. Because there are a more 'Sesshoumaru' legends and only one 'Yu-Gi-Oh' legend. Please enjoy and review.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Demon Lord and the Human Child _

There once was an abandoned child, who was kind and selfless. Who lived in an abandoned shack, in a small village. She was forced to fend and care for herself from a small age. Thus one day while gathering food for herself she found a wounded demon. A demon who was so magnificent his aura shined around him, giving him the light of an angel. This was the Lord of the Western Lands.

Though asked to leave not only by the demon but by the people of her village as well as threatened she continued to care for the demon in fear for his life. Slowly be began to accept and even crave her presents. Unfortunately she was struck down by possessed wolves while returning to bring food for the demon. Were it not for the wing bringing her scent of blood to him the demon would not know of her face. And so he followed the scent to her blood soaked body. The demon looked upon the child and felt his ice cold heart melt as he remembered her kind heart and innocent smile. Fortunately for the child. The demon held with him the power of resurrection, and so the human child was saved by the demon said to have hated humans. After the child who could not speak, and the demon who hated humans traveled with one another for many years before the demon build a magnificent castle with half of it made for the child who now could speak and had grown into a beautiful woman.

Although they lived in peace together the rest of the world did not. And so one day when the child was out riding, the villagers mistook her for a demon and killed her. They then set her body afire in fear she was an immortal. Nothing was left of her body but her ashes, and when the demon sought her out so much of her ashes had blown away that he could not resurrect her. In a rage of vengeance the demon set out and slaughtered all the humans he could find, and when he was finished he returned to the site the girls body had been burned and built her a shrine. It was whispered among the trees that the demon then mourned her death for 100 days and 100 nights, he would not eat, would not sleep, would not return to his stronghold, he was in such anguish that he believed he had failed the one human he had loved so dearly that he would not move from the shrine. Soon, he turned into a lunar flower as to shine brightly for her and shield her forever from the darkness that she feared so much. The last tribute from the Lord of the Western Lands to the child who gave him his kingdom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Well I hoped you liked it! I know it's been along time since I updated this and I don't even know if anyone's reading this but I like it so I'm posting it.

C-ya


	3. The Lord and The Maiden

AN: Here is the first in the stories that Hitomi was reading to her grandchildren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Lord and the Maiden_

Once upon a time, a long time ago. There lived a great and magnificent Lord. This Lord ruled over many lands a and was said to be among one of the most powerful masters in the known world. He also was said to be the richest. For her had at his side a beautiful queen with unrivaled beauty, and a child that was neither his or his queens, but he was said to be loved by the Lord even more than he loved his queen. However it seemed fate was not so kind. His queen soon died of an unknown sickness, and his child was murdered. The lord fell into the deep sorrow and left his land and riches. He then claimed avengence on the people who killed his beloved adopted daughter. However the god that the Lord worshipped grew angrily and banished the lord with immortality. "_You may not rejoin your family until you have repaid your debt_."

And so the Lord wandered.

There was once a maiden. So beautiful it's said the that the moon itself was no match for her beauty. Though she could have any man she wished and had been blessed with many riches she could not find solace or peace. And so she wondered wishing to cure others of her sorrow.

One night when the thunder beings cast rain and lightning on the earth. The maiden saw in the darkness a man walking. This was once a great Lord. She invited him to her shelter and prepared him a great meal.

The maiden saw that the lord had a sorrow as she had in herself. So she bowed before the lord "_Tell me of your sorrow my lord_" she said.

The lord was surprised. Yet he did not wish to tell her. So he turned her away. The two ate in silence. After the two watched the rain fall. The maiden turned to the lord once again "_Tell me of your sorrow my lord_" she said.

The Lord wished to tell her but his bride was too great. He turned her away once again. Lather that night the two sought to sleep till morning. And before she lay down the maiden turned to the lord. But was surprised to see him bowing before _her_. "_Tell me of your sorrow my lady_" he said.

The maiden was shocked to the core. However she obeyed him. The maiden told the lord of her riches and her power. She told him of her husband and her love. She told him of her loss and how she wondered after he heart had been broken when her husband had been taken from her.

After her story the black cloud surrounding the maiden had disappeared. And she smiled in thanks to the lord. She then bowed before him on final time "_Tell me of your sorrow my lord_" she said.

The lord then told her of his riches and his power. He told her of his wife and adopted child. He told her of his wife's disease. He told her of his beloved child's death. He told her of his broken soul and his broken heart. He told her of his curse. The maiden looked on the demon with sorrow filled eyes. She bowed lowly to him. "_Let me share your sorrow my Lord. Please to not wonder this world alone_."

The Lord then reached out to her and became one with her. That night he passed his immortality to her. That night the lost maiden found her way, and the exiled Lord was granted pardon from his god.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hope you liked it.


	4. The Demon That Became An Angel

AN: This is the last in the series.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Demon That Became an Angel_

It is whispered that there was once a great demon. Who was said to hate humans. He killed and maimed and destroyed all life. It is said that though he hated humans he adopted a human child. And traveled with this child, and lived with this child, and loved this child, and raised this child. Soon the demon that hated humans loved nothing but a human. Not his land, not his riches, not even did he love his wife quite as much as he loved this child.

Then after she had grown to be a beautiful woman did the child begin to take rides alone in the lands owned by the demons. It was on such a ride that the child was murdered by the people of the land and her body burned to ash. The demon went mad with grief. He killed all humans and vassals in his lands. He built the child a shrine and then disappeared as if never existing. Some say he destroyed himself in a moment of pure grief.

However 6 months after his disappearance, he returned. The humans believed he would kill them all and sought to leave his lands. But the demon did not kill them, in fact he gathered all his power and opened the gates to the netherworlds and called back all souls of the humans he sent there and the vassals he sent to hell. He set his lands right, rebuilt his castle and brought great prosperity to his people. Soon all had forgotten he hand once been a murderous demon and now saw him as a generous leader.

Many were amazed at the transition from blood thirsty demon to kind Lord. But their answers were given on a day when the palace doors were opened and the demon brought forth a human maiden of great beauty and spiritual power. The demon then spoke to the people telling them of his travels to the future where he met the maiden. He told them "_This maiden laid her hands on me. And the great sorrow that clouded me was taken. My heart was healed, and my soul was restored. I return to you now as the leader you deserve_. "

And it is said that the demon married the maiden and turned her into a demon. The tow then ruled their great lands that prospered until the demons began to disappear, and when the demon race dissipated it is said the people of the demons land built the demon a shrine to commemorate the generosity and kindness of a demon who became an angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: This is my first story with no lemon, or angst. But still on the tragedy kick. Oh well…it was a good one. Review please.


	5. A Night In The Snow

AN: This chapter written in 'story form'. Anyways…read on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It's going to storm_. That's what crossed her mind.

Not much crossed her mind these days, not much beyond her own sorrow that she was determined to forget. She sighed and pulled down her visor as the sun shawn into her eyes. She sneered at the sun.

She hated it…hated it…

Suddenly something caught her eye. Something on the side of the road…that shawn like the sun. Something…in white…moving…slowly.

_I've never been one to pick up hitchhikers_ she thought _But I suppose one can make an acceptation_. She pulled over beside the figure. It was a man.

He turned to her with amber eyes and markings on his face.

He looked…familiar. Like she was supposed to know him. She rolled down her window "Hey" she said "There's a storm coming…"

"I know" he said.

"Well get in and I'll give you a lift until it clears" she said.

He turned and put his hand on the door handle "How do you know I will not kill you?" he asked.

"I don't but if your going to kill me at least do it when we're near that lake up there…I'm rather partial to the water."

The man made no move to smile or even show some kind of emotion. He simply opened the door and got in.

"Where you heading."

"That is of no concern."

The two had been driving for awhile. Both had been studying one another and noticed they each had something in common. The cloud…the dark cloud that loomed over both of them, the dark cloud that sunk into their hearts…and refused to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I had a husband once."

He turned and stared at her as if he had forgotten she was there... They say that American women were strange. But this one was on another level. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"You lost your wife didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

She smiled a sad smile "After awhile, you begin to see the same face you see in the mirror…that of great loss. It's almost like a dark cloud around you."

Sesshoumaru turned to the window. Not even Kagura was able to read him like that…but…_she_ was better…his first loss…his first…love.

"Rin."

Even through his emotionless exterior she could read him. But it was Kagura's anger through not being able to read him so that made him smile at her memory so. "Kagura."

"So…you lost two."

"Yes…and you?"

"It's a small world."

"That it is."

The two traveled on before she spoke again. "The first was the only friend I'd ever had. As a child I was never that sociable. I despised the world I lived in and longed for the past one."

"A child?"

There was a sadness in his voice that he didn't mean to let through…it was an accident. "As was yours…I see. His name was Leon. I met him when I was 4. I smashed his sand castle, and he ate my play dough…we were inseparable afterwards" she let out a small laugh "He was always dragging me places. I would want to stay home and attempt to read, and he would want to go to the park. I'd want quiet alone time and he'd start jumping all over me. It was so annoying and he was so strange…he was a boy, but he would make flower necklaces and rings, and crowns for me. He would want to go horse back riding and loved to run through the rain."

It was so strange…that this boy she spoke of and the situation she held with him was so like him and Rin's. He recalled how the child would sit in the middle of the fields and sing as she made crowns for him and Jaken made of flowers as wild as her. At his twinge hit his heart as a frog crawled up his throat, that he swallowed. And noticed that the cloud around her had just gotten darker.

"When we were 10 we were on our horses by my house and his horse tripped in a gopher hole. It rolled onto it's side…crushing him. My parents along with his saw the whole thing. But they would be too late. When the horse rolled onto him a rib jabbed into his lung…he died there…in my arms."

Just as Rin had been taken him so violently, her source of light had been ripped from her. "It turned so cold after that. For 10 years life meant little to me. I threw myself into a school, work, home…I just didn't thing about it. Maybe I thought I would forget it, and after that I had no need or want for 'friends.'"

He didn't want to hear it. He didn't want to hear his own story told through another but he still…he still…listened.

"And the second?"

"After I graduated at 15 I created my own production company. After he died making movies were the only thing that brought me some kind of joy. I grew to love it and eventually I flew to Japan to join a film crew. I was going to my hotel room one night when I met him. He was a big shot genius who took over his father's company when he was 14 or something like that."

He had been watching her and the moment the second was mentioned her eyes lit. She chuckled at the memory "We argued in that hallway for 45 minutes. People were afraid to call security on us too when they saw who we were. I wanted him to apologize for running to me with no 'excuse me' and he wanted me to apologize for getting in his way. I said he really wanted me to apologize for not bending down and kissing his ass and it went on from there."

Sesshoumaru recalled all the times him and Kagura met up only to fight. They would argue for hours before taking it to…physical levels.

"In the end I slapped him and walked away. He then grabbed me and we ended up with me against the wall…our encounters over the next 6 months always seemed to end up like that. Then one night he showed up at my hotel. Room and asked me to dinner. After a 35 minute argument about why I should go out with him we left. It was 2 months before he asked me to marry him and we wed…"

"Children?"

She shook her head "We both wanted kids but…there was never time…"

The dark cloud had returned to her and Sesshoumaru knew what was coming next. "It was a plane crash" she said "he was on his way to New York for the launching of his new product when a gas leak occurred…he…called me from the plane going down and left me a message…" her hands tightened on the steering wheel "I still haven't deleted it."

It was completely silent for the next few minutes. The two both found it hard to speak. "And then?" his voice was hoarse with emotion.

She sighed "I sold my shares of his company to his younger brother who owns it now. I closed down my company and…faded away.

"We'd always talked about retiring and buying big pieces of land to live on by ourselves. We'd tare down the fences and get rid of the electrical wires everything but the pipelined and live like they did in ancient Japan. I don't know why we were always so advocate about it. Maybe because we were so private."

Sesshoumaru turned to see it was now night, and snow was slowly falling. When the thought came to mind he'd realized that he'd never talked about Rin or Kagura. But come to think of it, what would this girl do if he began telling her he was a demon? Then again the thought of an institution seemed like it would be entertaining…at least for awhile. Really there was no harm in telling his story to a girl who had placed herself in exile and when it came down to it. He had nothing to lose.

"When I was young I had many adventures in the wilderness" he said "On one such occasion I was greatly injured and left on a forest floor unable to move…that same day a child found me. She attempted to help me, but I refused her help. She returned several times attempting to help me but I still refused. After awhile I…expected to see her. And one day…she didn't return."

He paused at the memory "The next day I was prepared to leave the small camp I'd made. It was then…that I found her. She'd been attacked by wolves.

So I took healed her. From then on she followed me. No matter where I went or how impossible it seemed for a young girl to get there, she followed. She was the bravest child I've ever known. Her laugh and her smile…are always with me."

He gathered his thoughts "After I'd finished my wanderings I returned to my father's palace and we lived there for 10 years. She grew into a beautiful woman with the same wildness she had when she was a child."

The memories came to him like a bullet sinking into his heart. The smile on her face, the wind through her hair, the way she ran through the rain. That laughter…that laughter. He turned up and stared out the windshield to the snow coming down.

"I had many enemies…ones that even lived on my own land. Ones that wished to bring me down…" he stared out into the darkness as he felt it embrace him with it's dark arms "She was riding one day when said enemies saw her…at first they thought she was an animal. They shot her horse down, and it crushed her as your friend's did him. In fear of me they then…set her afire…it was by the horse that I was able to find her later that day. Nothing was left but the slightest big of ash. For many years I mourned her death, unable to let go that I allowed her to die…my morning led me into the modern world. I thought I met her a few years ago…she was the daughter of one of my clients daughters. Just as beautiful, just as wild…and that…laugh" he sighed "It gave me brief joy. After wondering around in a void for several years…I met a woman. She…she was headstrong and had an amazing will. She was the only woman I'd ever met who didn't…"

"Fall at your feet?"

He chuckled "Yes. We kept meeting up much like you and your husband. After awhile we found ourselves in…compromising positions…"

"You began sleeping together."

"Yes. It was then that I learned she was under the contract of a certain business man. One who had recently caused a bitter indiscretion. I defeated him in his own business and freed her from his contract. We then…wed. After that it seemed as though I had once again found happiness…" He chuckled bitterly "But it seems, happiness isn't quite cut out for me. The…the plane she was flying in to get to a conference…in…New York City attained a gas leak and…it fell into the Atlantic."

There was no attempt to sound surprised by the girl. "After I fell into myself and began to wander. I left my company to my retainer and decided to travel the world…that's how I ended up here."

At the end of the story he thought he might be depressed or upset. But found that he felt…a little better, and looking over her saw the dark cloud around her was lighter. She continued driving. And after 10 minutes she spoke.

"You're the son of Inu No Taisho aren't you?" she asked.

_That_ surprised him. If he ever expected her to say something, that was the last. "You're the Lord of the Western Lands. Sesshoumaru" she went on "And your brother is Inuyasha."

"Yes."

"I've heard of you" she said "I've heard the legend of the child and the Lord of the West."

"Legends sometimes lie."

"Obviously, as the legend states that you remain over the child's ashes and become the beautiful Night flower to light her way through the dark."

"How is it you are able to know this?"

"My husband was Seto Kaiba."

"Yes. I figured that part out."

"In several lives ago. Seto was Pharaoh of Egypt. Second to Atem the first. I joined a few of his adventures…"

Sesshoumaru chuckled "I see. So you are a legend yourself. The legend of the Exiled Pharaoh and the Wolf Maiden."

She laughed "Unfortunately our love wasn't strong enough to transcend time and space and we didn't turn into the sky and sun so we can embrace one another forever."

"I see that."

"So where are you going to?"

"You've already asked me that?"

"But you were lying."

Sesshoumaru stayed silent. "I'm going to live for longer than any human" he said "My brother's mate Kagome had…a well. One that could transcend you into the past. My brother always went through that well…I'm going to find it and stop my shame."

"She will die either way."

"That's not the only reason I'm going."

She smiled.

He turned "Would you like to come with me?"

Her smile widened.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 years later…_

_700 years after…_

It was strange…the way things happened. Sometimes life threw you curveballs. Sometimes it never stopped throwing that same pitch. She would sometimes look back and laugh at the way things were. "I found it Grandma! I found it!"

"Bring it here child" she said.

The child with long white hair and pointed ears ran to the woman and placed a book in her lap. "Will you read it to us Grandma?" another child asked.

She smiled with a nod."

"They wish to hear it once again?" a deep voice asked.

She turned "Of course, we are about to take the journey. They would like to hear it one last time."

His amber eyes dances with hers as he nodded "Very well."

She then turned and opened the book "This is the legend of the lost wolf maiden, and the Exiled Prince of the West…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was night when the children had fallen asleep. Night when the story had finished several times an the two were ready to leave.

A woman that looked like a younger version of the older woman walked up "It's time" he said.

The older man rose to an impressive height from his chain. "Let's be off" he said

The two then stepped out of their home and turned towards the river by their house. Their children lead them to the boat and they stepped in. "Good-bye father, good-bye mother."

"Farewell" the woman said "We'll see you on the other side."

After hugs from the woman and pats from the man the boat pushed off from the shore by the hands of waves and traveled into the distance.

The two younger versions stayed on the shore and watched as they disappeared into the distance. "They lived through the demon extinction" the oldest boy said in a voice much like his fathers.

"And they build a kingdom on a baron one" the woman said in a voice like her mothers "And they lead the repopulation of the demons" the youngest boy said.

"So ends the legend of the lost wolf maiden and the exiled prince of the west" said the youngest girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru lifted his hands against the blinding light. Hitomi turned her head and then closed her eyes.

"There they are!…What did I say? If we waited long enough they'd get here."

"700 years isn't what I had in mind!"

"Well I only had to wait 5…"

"Well we've been here longer!"

"Oh you're just mad because you lost that game of 'go'."

"I stand by my word that you cheated."

"Get over it Inuyasha."

"Please…don't start again. You lost the first and you'll lose the next."

"Kaiba won Inuyasha…let it go."

Sesshoumaru recognized that voice…he knew it so well. He opened his eyes to see that his hand was no longer wrinkled and older. He peered down to see hands of his youth. Hitomi was staring at her…a Hitomi he remembered years ago.

"H-Hitomi?" he asked.

"Se-Sesshoumaru…"

"Keh! Are you going to let him drool all over that in front of you Kagura?"

"I am not you Inuyasha."

"What about _you_ Kaiba? You gonna let him drool all over her?"

"Your opinion is nothing to me."

"So before we get into the brawl can we please go in? I'm a little impatient."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Rin! What did I tell you about rushing at Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"But it's been so long Master Jaken!"

"Hey Yugi! How 'bout we head it? Since we don't know these people?"

"That may be for the best as the two would want to be with family."

"Great! Come one Tea! Tristan? You comin'?"

"I'll stay."

"Sango and I shall follow you…Kagome…perhaps you would like to follow?"

"Um…sure…Inuyasha?"

"I have a bone to pick with this guy…you go ahead."

"Me too! Me too! Sesshoumaru's still scary. I'll go with you guys!"

The group walked towards two large pillars and disappeared between them. Sesshoumaru turned for the first time to the group that has apparently waited so long from them. Inuyasha stood with his usual pissed off look obviously waited to chew him out. Jaken was currently restraining Rin who had retained her childlike form and was struggling to get free, Kagura was fanning herself beside them waiting patiently. Beside them stood a tall man with an arrogant look, and a bright eyed boy looking as impatient as Rin.

As he had finished looking them over Rin had successfully gotten free and ran full speed towards him "Lord Sesshoumaru!" she cried.

She dove into his arms and nuzzled her face into his tail. He tightened his hold against her and smiled as he kneeled down to her level "Rin" he whispered as he embraced her.

"Lord Sesshoumaru we have waited for you for so long" she said "Rin is glad you are here."

Lord Sesshoumaru wrapped his arms around her gathering her warmth to him. "Rin's missed you Lord Sesshoumaru…"

He paused thinking over the reaction or lack of them he could give. But then again…he was dead…_now_ there was nothing to lose "As have I Rin" he said.

The girl squeezed harder before letting herself slide away from him and grabbed his hand when he once again rose "Come on Lord Sesshoumaru!" she said.

He looked up and saw Kagura standing there "Kagura" he said.

He smelled the tears before she shed them. In an instant she was in his arms. The two embraced tightly.

It was then that Hitomi finally got over her shock and notice that Kaiba was now in front of her. A small smile started on her face before it widened and she threw herself into his arms. "Seto" she sobbed as she wrapped her arms around him.

Kaiba nuzzled his face in her neck "Hitomi" he whispered getting a shutter from her.

"You know I was as pissed as an angel could be when you made me wait" Kaiba said as he looked over her for the hundredth time.

She chuckled "Sorry, but…I didn't want him to feel the way I did for so long."

Kaiba smiled "I would say you're always thinking of others."

"But you know me."

He beamed taking her into his arms once again and bringing her lips to his. "Um…Hitomi?"

The voice called out from the silence that that surrounded the two and Hitomi turned to see Mokuba standing there for the first time. "M-Mokuba…but…but you were…"

Mokuba laughed lightly as he scratched his head "Another plane crash…heh…who'd of thought?"

She smirked and then hugged him "At least we're all together."

"You know Sesshoumaru I'm not exactly partial to waiting!"

"Partial? Is that not the biggest word you've ever used?"

The three turned to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha who were currently fighting. Inuyasha was complaining that they'd made him wait so long and Sesshoumaru was looking at Inuyasha like he always did…as if Inuyasha were below him. The two continued to argue before a voice sounded behind them, deep and demanding.

"Is that the way siblings should act?"

Both froze and they all turned to the pillars. Standing before it was a man. A tall man with white hair put up in a ponytail. He had spikes on his shoulders, drenched in white silk, jagged marks on his face…he looked…a lot like…

"You're Inu No Taisho" Hitomi said in a slight gasp.

"That I am" he said walking up to her in a glide "You are Hitomi Kaiba."

He then reached out and lifted her face to him "A true beauty you are."

She giggled and blushed.

He smiled at her. She then came to her senses and stepped back with a nervous chuckle. Looking up at Kaiba she saw he was looking at her questionably. She shrugged.

Inu No Taisho walked up to his sons who were staring at him "Father" Sesshoumaru whispered.

He smiled "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha. You have made me proud. Look at you, look at what you've become…there are no words to express the pride and love I feel for the two of you."

Sesshoumaru smiled proudly as he turned to see Inuyasha smirking with the same pride. "Now" Inu No Taisho said "Come along…the others are waiting for us."

Hitomi smiled and turned to Kaiba "It's over Seto" she said "We can finally be happy, and free."

Seto smiled "Then let's get to it…I've waited long enough."

She laughed at him.

She then turned to see Sesshoumaru standing beside her. He smiled in gratitude and gave her a nod before turning and following his family to the pillars.

Hitomi sighed.

'_And so ends the legends of maidens and demons_' she thought to herself as she took her husband's hand and they walked to the pillars…and disappeared to a voice unknown.

_Welcome Home_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Hope you liked it! It was nice to write for some reason. At least for me….


End file.
